Cub in the Lion's Den One-shots
by MelodiDam
Summary: Requested one-shots from my story "Cub in the Lion's Den".
1. Flash Forward

**A flash forward to the future to see what everyone is thinking about Hermione being gone, as requested by Warriorwitch13.**

"Has anyone seen Hermione?" Tonks asked.

"She was rebuilding the Room of Requirement." Minerva answered. "She said it would probably take all day."

"I was just up there, Minerva. She's not there." Tonks frowned.

"Who zaw 'Ermione last?" Fleur demanded.

Minerva quickly cast a locator spell. "She's gone!"

"What do you mean, 'she's gone'!" Nymph exclaimed.

Fleur covered her mouth to hide a sob.

"She not here." Minerva's voice was thick with emotion. "I don't know where she is."

"Professor McGonagall!" Harry burst through the doors of the Great Hall. "I found it! I found Hermione's wand!"

Minerva bowed her head, her whole frame racked with sobs.

"What?" Harry swallowed.

"Hermione's missing." Hooch pursed her lips to keep them from trembling. "And we don't know where she could be."

"Can't you, I don't use a locator spell or something?" Ron asked.

"I already tried that, Mr. Weasley!" Minerva's cat like eyes flashed. "The spell couldn't even tell me if she was alive or dead!"

"You could uze 'er wand." Fleur suggested.

"What?" Minerva turned to face the quarter veela.

Fleur nodded. "'Ermione's wand, 'Arry found it. You could uze it to bring 'er back. It would not matter w'ere 'he waz."

Minerva's face lit up at the prospect of finding her daughter.

"'E spell iz complicated and we would need time to prepare." Fleur explained. "'Owever, it will bring our 'Ermione back, even if 'he iz dead."

"Don't you dare talk like that!" Minerva pointed her wand at the veela. "Hermione is not dead!"

Fleur held her hands up, she didn't want to her the elder witch any more than she already was hurting.


	2. An unpleasant encounter

**An unpleasant encounter as requested by Warriorwitch13.**

"Màthair." Diana pulled on her mother's arm. "Can we please go to the park?"

Picking up the six month old Morgana, Hermione nodded. "Go ask your deirfiúr mhór if she wants to join us."

"Can seanmháthair come too?" Diana pleaded.

"Go ask her." Hermione smiled and gently popped her daughter's bottom.

Giggling, the young Gryffindor skipped out of the room.

Hermione sighed, Diana had turned five two weeks ago and had asked where her father was. It broke her heart, every time, she had to tell Diana that her father was dead. Shifting Morgana more comfortable on her hip, Hermione starting packing the picnic basket.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Did you have a good picnic?" Minerva asked, smiling at her middle granddaughter.

"Yes!" Diana grinned. "But màthair forgot to pack the ice cream."

Hermione smiled. "You don't need any ice cream."

"I can get her some." Minerva grinned at her daughter. "She can even spend the night in my quarters."

"I see your master plan." Helena smirked.

"Oh?" Minerva arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Helena nodded. "You want to spoil your granddaughter."

Minerva laughed. "You caught me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Go get my daughters ice cream, Màthair."

Standing up, Minerva headed in the direction of the ice cream shop.

"Màthair." Diana bit her lip. "You're not mad?"

"No, Kitten." Hermione lifted Diana into her lap. The young witch snuggled into her mother's embrace.

Helena smiled, placing a kiss Morgana's forehead. The infant giggled and grasped a handful of her black hair.

A man and a woman approached the blanket.

Hermione was tickling Diana, causing her to squeal and didn't notice their approach.

"Do I know you?" The woman asked.

Hermione froze, before slowly turning toward the familiar voice. Recognizing them immediately, she quickly stood up and moved in front of her daughters. "Helena, would you please take your sisters and go find your grandmother."

"Màthair?" Helena cradled Morgana to her chest and reached toward Diana.

"Màthair?" Diana tugged on her mother's hand.

Grabbing her younger sister's arm, Helena tucked her to her side. "How do you know my màthair?"

"I'm not sure." The man admitted. "We don't remember, but we recognized you."

Hermione hissed, causing the couple to step back.

The woman held her hands up. "Please, we just want to know how we know you. We mean you no harm."

Hermione snorted, then burst out laughing. "You… you… you…" She was laughing so hard she couldn't form a complete sentence.

"I fail to see what's so amusing." The man frowned.

Dropping her Occlumency shields, Helena thought: _Are these the people who sired you?_

Immediately sobering up, Hermione nodded.

Helena barred her teeth and glared at the couple. Sensing the tension, Diana gripped her older sister's leg tighter.

"You know." Hermione cocked her head. "I surprised you recognized me at all."

The couple shared a look.

"I recognize you, how could I not, Jean and John Granger." Hermione snarled.

"Who are you?" Jean asked. "And what did we do to you?"

"Would you like the short list or the long?!" Hermione shouted, magic crackling.

"What's going on here?" Minerva asked, four ice cream cones in hand.

John's eyes widened. "I know you."

Minerva's head snapped toward the man and she growled. Quickly, she moved between the Grangers and her granddaughters, her own daughter seemed to be handling herself quiet well.

"Hermione?" Jean asked.

"Oh, so you do remember?" Hermione caustically asked. "I'm no longer afraid of you."

John swallowed, perhaps it had been a really dumb idea to abuse someone who had powers beyond their comprehension.

"Do you realize what I could do to you, and you would never even realize it?" Hermione cocked her head to the side.

Helena's eyes widened, she had only seen Hermione this angry when she was protecting someone, mostly Helena herself.

"Please." Jean begged.

"Tell me, how many times did I beg you to stop?" Hermione was breathing heavily. "I like you begging. Do it again."

Both Grangers were shaking in fear.

"But I won't." Hermione sighed. "If you know what's good for you, you will stay away from me and my family."

Jean nodded. "I will don't worry. And I'm so sorr…"

"Don't!" Hermione snapped.

"How dare you interrupt your mother." John growled. He remembered Hermione bloody and sobbing on the floor, begging them to stop. He didn't see the grown woman, obviously, no longer afraid of them, his wife did.

Standing to her full height, Hermione looked at him, eyes full of contempt. "Your wife is not, and never was, my mother. Minerva is my mother."

"Yun ungrateful bitch!" John was shaking with rage.

"You may leave, now." Hermione ordered.

Minerva smiled, she was proud of her daughter.

"We will not." John snarled, before swinging his fist at Hermione.

Reflexes honed by war and training with Godric, Hermione blocked the blow and kneed him in the groin.

John dropped to the ground, holding his crotch.

It took all of Hermione's strength to turn around and not knee him in the face. Picking up Diana, she kissed her daughter's cheek. "Why don't we walk and eat our ice cream?"

Diana wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and buried her head in her shoulder. "Is he a mean man?"

"Yes, Kitten, he's a very mean man." Hermione nodded. "But we won't let him hurt you."

"No we won't." Helena frowned, holding Morgana closer to her chest. The infant had fallen asleep during the argument, lulled to sleep by her sister's warmth.

Minerva smiled at Hermione. "I am so proud of you Kitten."

Hermione grinned at her mother. "You know, after fighting in a war, they don't scare me anymore."

Ruffling her daughter's hair, Minerva smiled.


	3. Reveal

**I think godric should find out about Hermione's birth parents soon. Maybe she has a nightmare, or someone gives her a flashback? Or they could have a fight and she flinches over his movements, thinking he'll hit her. As requested by OliviaCaroline1109**

"Why dost thou favor the muggle born students so much?" Godric asked.

Sighing, Hermione looked up at the Gryffindor founder. "Because I am one."

"I beggest thou appologies?"

"Is that a problem?" Hermione shifted nervously.

Godric shook his head. "No, why shouldst it be a problem?"

"Salazar Slytherin."

"While he ist my friend, I doth not share his beliefs." Godric smiled. "Thou art a powerful witch. Why shouldst thy blood status be a matter?"

Hermione bit her lip, every interaction she had with Godric endeared him to her more.


	4. Dora and Hermione

**Dora and Hermione catching up over her pregnancy, like during it and after it since she is Godmother to Teddy as Dora asked, as requested by welshgirl1148**

"Hey, squirt." Nymphadora smiled slightly as entered Hermione's office.

Looking up from her paper work, Hermione managed to smile tightly back. "Hey."

"I heard you were back."

"I am." Hermione nodded.

Tonks sat on the edge of the desk, scared that she would hurt her friend in any way.

"I won't break you know." Having sensed her friend's feelings, Hermione felt the need to reassure her.

"I know." Tonks nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. And my lower back and ankles hurt." Hermione tried to smirk.

Nymph shook her head. "How are you feeling about being back?"

Hermione swallowed tightly. "I… I miss them… him. I had a home there. I." She closed her eyes against the onslaught on tears.

"Mia." Nymph quickly gathered her into her arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She murmured.

That did nothing to cease the tears. They crept out from the closed lids and ran down Hermione's cheeks, where they soaked through Nymph's shirt. Shoulders shook as the pain that Hermione had tried to hide, both from herself and her friends, broke free.

"I'm so sorry." As Tonks stroked her hair, her heart cracked from the pain Hermione was feeling. They hadn't known she was safe, they thought she had been captured. And now, now they were the cause of Hermione's suffering. "I'm sorry." Nymph bowed her head and her tears joined the ones that were already falling.


	5. Godric's portrait

**May you please do one of Hermione talking to Godric's portrait after going back to her original time?** **Requested by bartholemew**

"There's a portrait of father in the Castle." Diana bit her lip. She hoped her màthair would take the information well.

Hermione's hand paused, only slightly, as she reached for her tea. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Diana nodded. "I was thinking that you would like to talk to him?"

Looking out the window, Hermione sighed. How was she supposed to tell her daughter that a painting never could replace the person that once was. She knew about the portrait, she had visited the portrait. Fat lot of good that did her.

 _"Godric?" Hermione smiled when she saw him immortalized into a painting._

 _"Hermione." He bowed, but a smile never graced his lips. "You shouldn't have come here."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I am not what you seek." Godric shook his head. "I think you will waste away here."_

 _Hermione scowled. "But your my husband, how could I waste away?"_

 _"Do I feel like him?" Godric raised an eyebrow._

 _"No." Hermione looked away, a lone tear running down her face. "But you're all I have of him."_

 _Godric shook his head. "No, I am in your memories. Those are more real than what you see before you. I am what is left after many years without you. I am not the man you knew, nor can I ever be."_

"Màthair?" Diana's voice brought her back to the present.

"I have seen the portrait, and it is not your father." Hermione sighed.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione tear filled eyes met her daughter's dry ones. "While it is true his personality has been immortalized into a painting. It is static and can never change. This is not the father you knew, but one forged out a years of heart-ache and loneliness. And he wishes that we leave him alone."

Unlike her mother, Diana buried her face into her arms and wept loudly. She had thought that she had found her father in this time.

"I'm sorry." Hermione gathered her daughter into her arms and started rocking them back and forth.


	6. Empty Shell

**Do a chapter in Godric's point of view right when Hermione disappears. Can you please write about how Godric is feeling without Hermione? Warriorwitch13 and SereniteRose**

Watching the love of his life, daughter, and unborn child fade before his very eyes broke something in Godric. He barely ate and would cry himself to sleep at night.

They hadn't planned for this. They hadn't thought that Hermione would be taken away from him. The only person that kept him going was Helena, he couldn't give up on her. He had to try and pretend to be strong for her. But he knew he failed at that too. She would look at him and he knew that she could feel the pain radiating out from him.

It wasn't fair; but life, as he learned, was not fair. He would have to keep going, in memory of his wife and children, and build a better future for her.


	7. Ethereal to Physical

**Could you do a one-shot about when Helena had gotten her body back and realize that she was in the future and Hermione and Diana was there too? Requested by Harmony Fitzsimmons**

Helena stared out the tower window. It had been so long since she had a body that she forgot what it felt like. She barely remember what her màthair looked like.

But she was remembering.

About seventeen years ago whispers started to reach her ears about a muggle-born student, Hermione Granger. But before that, she heard even quieter whispers that Minerva McGonagall had adopted this child. Could it be that this student was the witch that was to become her mother?

Shaking her head, it was best not to dwell on such thoughts, Helena glided through the floor and onto the walkway the Potter boy had found her.

She took a step… and paused. She lifted her foot, and then placed it on the floor. Her hands went to her face. She was back in her physical body!

Turning toward the window she saw a group of people around the monoliths.

 _What are they doing?_ Determined to find out, Helena raced down the stairs.

Little did she know that she was about to be reunited with her màthair and little sister, for the first time in nearly a thousand years.


	8. Someone Stupid This Way Comes

**Ron finding out that Hermione came back and he's thinking stuff all like "She probably missed me!" And "Now we can get married", requested by GryffindorPosidens Divergents.** **Ron accusing Hermione of cheating on him with Godric, and her reaction? Requested by HB lover**

 _She must have missed me, Merlin knows I missed her._ Ron thought as he strode through the Castle. He fingered the ring in his pocket. _We are meant to be together, she'll say yes. All you have to do is smile at her and drop down to one knee. It'll be easy._

Upon reaching her office door, Ron opened it and walked into the room – he didn't even knock.

"How can I help you Mr. Weasley?" Hermione sighed. She didn't want to deal with his juvenile infatuation at the moment.

"It's just Ron." The ginger flashed her, what he thought to be, his most charming smile.

Hermione frowned, he was mush to happy about something and the something seemed to be directed at her. She did not appreciate that.

Ron walked around her desk and dropped to one knee.

Hermione groaned internally. _Please do not be what I think this is._

"Hermione Miriam Granger, marry me." Ron grinned foolishly.

 _And it is._ Hermione shook her head. "No."

Ron was gob smacked. "What?"

"You heard me." Hermione stood up and, walking to the door, opened it. "I have no intention of re-marrying, least of all you."

"What is your problem?!" Ron jumped to his feet, red-faced. "We are meant to be together!"

"No we're not." Hermione smiled sadly, mind far away, in another time. "You can't even get my name right."

Ron growled. "Then what is your name?"

"Hermione Miriam McGonagall Gryffindor."

"I can't believe you cheated on me with that man whore." Ron sneered. "But I'll take you and his spawn anyway."

Hermione's magic crackled around her, lifting her hair. "I have never cheated on anyone. We were never together. I have only seen you as a little brother."

"Did you spread your legs for Slytherin too, like the whore you are?" Ron, never one to take rejection well, spat.

"You will leave, Mr. Weasley, now." Hermione lifted her hand, her magic swirling around it. "Or I will remover you from the premises – permanently."

"You can't do that."

With a flick of her wrist, Hermione sent her magic toward Ron. It wrapped around him and forced him to follow her. Hermione kept silent the entire walk to the gates, even with Ron screaming obscenities and accusations at her the entire time.

When they reached the gates, Hermione turned to Ron. "I am open to us being friends again, but that is it. I will never marry you."

"I don't want to be friends." Ron growled.

"Fine, if that's your choice…" Hermione flicked her wrist and sent him through the open gates. They banged closed behind him. "You are henceforth barred from even entering Hogwarts. The banishment does not pass down to your children, if you have any, they will be free to walk the hallowed halls of our great School. But never you. Even when you are dead and the skin has slipped from your bones, you will still be barred entry onto these grounds."

The gates glowed gold for a moment, sealing her spell into place for eternity.

Ron paled, he hadn't thought that Hermione could actually do what she had threatened.

Hermione turned her back on him and apparated to her rooms. She was going to have to owl Harry and tell him what happened, he would tell the rest of the Order. She would tell the teachers in a few hours when they had their staff meeting.

A tear ran down Ron's cheek and crashed onto the dirt. Because of his selfishness, he had lost one of his best friends. Maybe she had been married to Godric Gryffindor, how else could she apparate inside the Castle and cast that powerful of a spell on Hogwarts itself. He knew that he had screwed up worse than when he abandoned Harry and Hermione during the War. He was going to have to tell Harry what he had done.

Ron bowed his head, he wouldn't blame Harry if he lost two friends over this.


	9. Tonks and Teddy

**Hermione being back when she goes and lives with Tonks and Teddy along with her children, requested by welshgirl1148**

Opening the door to Tonks' house, Hermione led her daughters into the living room. "Nymph, we're here!"

"We'll be right down!" Tonks called from the second floor. "Make yourself comfortable."

Helena, with Morgana resting on her hip, settled on the couch. Diana cuddled next to her.

"Aunty Mia!" Teddy exclaimed as he toddled toward her. His hair turning brown and curly.

Scooping him up, she placed a kiss to his forehead. "How are you Teddy?"

He threw his arms around her neck and placed a wet, slobbery kiss to her cheek.

"He's doing good." Tonks smiled. She walked over to the couch and made a shooing motion with her hand. "Scooch over squirts."

Hermione smiled, holding Teddy tight to her chest.

Nymphadora looked up at Hermione with an understanding look in her eyes. She could see through Hermione's façade, they had both lost their husbands. But they had something to live for, their children.


	10. A Story

**May you please write one on Hermione telling Harry her story? As requested by DancingPotterhead2.0**

"What exactly happened between you and Ron?" Harry asked, leaning back in his chair.

"He… wanted something from me that I can never give to him." Hermione shrugged. "And he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"So you threw him out of Hogwarts?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Hermione shot a glare at her friend. "He has been persistent and would let up. _This_ time he went so far as to call me a whore and suggested that I spread my legs for all the Founders."

"If I remember correctly, he only suggested Salazar."

"Yeah." Hermione snorted. "And if he knew I was friends with Merlin, I'm sure he would have accused me of sleeping with him too."

Harry leaned forward and took Hermione's hands in his. "Look, Hermione, I know that Ron isn't your type; but, don't you think you need someone?'

Hermione yanked her hands away. "I had someone."

"I know, I know. I mean, someone from here."

"No." Hermione shook her head. "I love him fiercely, Harry. No one can compete with him, and I won't make anyone."

"The histories never mention you…"

A smirk made its way onto Hermione's face. "And why do you think that is? DO you really think Godric Gryffindor wrote a book?"

"Oh." Comprehension dawned on Harry's face.

"I'm in the histories, just label as Professor Gryffindor." Hermione smiled. "Why do you think that everyone 'knows' Godric taught Transfiguration?"

Harry burst into laughter. No wonder Godric was thought to be a super wizard, instead of just one wizard, it was a wizard _and_ a witch. And Harry knew for a fact that that particular witch was a force of nature.


	11. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**You should do one where either Diana (more grown up) or Helena having a crush. And if it's Diana her ask Helena for help or Helena asking Hermione for help. Requested by Warriorwitch13.**

"He's so cute." Morgana gushed to her older sister, Diana. The two were lounging on a couch in their mother's quarters.

Diana grinned at her twelve year old sister. "Who is?"

"Scorpius." Morgana blushed. "He got sorted into Slytherin."

"I know." Diana smiled and ruffled her sister's hair.

"Don't do that!" Sticking her tongue out at her sister, Morgana attempted to tame her curls. "Scorpius doesn't do that."

"Oh, you two hang out?"

"I'm good at Transfiguration and he's good at Potions." Morgana shrugged.

Diana narrowed her eyes. "You're good at Potions two."

"What are you two talking about?" Helena asked as she strode into room.

"Morgana thinks Scorpius is cute." Diana sing-songed.

"Malfoy's kid?"

"Yeah."

"Màthair's not going to like that." Helena chuckled.

"He doesn't care who my parents are." Morgana glared at her siblings. "He likes me for me."

Diana looked over at Helena, a wicked smirk on her face. "Morgana and Scorpius sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Helena sighed.

"Stop it!" Morgana wacked her older sibling upside the head with a pillow. "Kissing is gross."

"First comes love." Diana was laughing as her sister continued to hit her. "Then comes marriage. Then comes baby in the baby carriage."

"Diana, stop teasing your sister. Morgana, stop beating your sister with a pillow." Hermione sighed.

"But…" Morgana dropped the pillow and pouted.

"No buts. Helena, why didn't you stop them?" Hermione turned toward her eldest daughter.

Helena smiled. "It was too funny."

"Now, if Scorpius every crosses a line, Morgana, remember: canaries." Hermione winked at her youngest daughter, before sauntering out of the room.

Diana and Helena watched her go with their mouths hanging open.

Morgana stuck her tongue out at them.


	12. Only if Death Made Him Smarter

**Any possibility of the barons ghost s*** himself upon Hermione's return and avoids her like the plague since. Leading to her having to explain why to others? Requested by Drake Azure Saber**

Hermione was headed toward the Great Hall, Minerva walking beside her, when the Bloody Baron floated out of the wall in front of them.

"Baron Bayler." Hermione hissed.

Terence froze and slowly turned toward the witches.

"Helena told me what you did." Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously. "How you killed her."

"I… I killed myself afterwards." The Baron feebly offered.

Hermione growled. "Only because Rowena rejected you, again."

"Lady Gryffindor, please."

"No! The only reason I'm not exercising your ass is because the only reason I have my oldest daughter is that she was a ghost for the better part of a millennium!" Rage was causing Hermione's magic to crackle around her. "However, if I ever see you near my daughters, I _will_ exercise your ass."

Terence quickly dropped through the stone floor.

"Hermione?" Minerva placed a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Baron Baylor was, and probably still is, a man whore panting after Rowena." Hermione sighed. "She never gave him the time of day, too busy with her many boy toys; so Baylor set his sights on Helena. I put a stop to that by blasting him across an empty classroom. His wand work was very flashy, but he had no practical application in dueling."

Minerva laughed. "I don't think he will be leaving the dungeons anytime soon."

"Only if death has made him smarter." Hermione quipped.


	13. Reincarnation

**A date in the present that could be a reincarnation of Godric himself, requested by SereniteRose**

Hermione didn't know what to think about the new Potions' professor, Gunnar Anderson. He was from Norway and she could listen to him talk for hours – his cadence was beautiful. However, he reminded her so much of Godric it was painful.

"Hermione." Her name rolled off Gunnar's tongue. "It seem as though you have been avoiding me."

"I… It's… you remind me of someone I lost is all." Hermione shook her head.

"Does that really matter?" Gunnar smiled at her.

A smile pulled at the corner of Hermione's mouth. "Because you aren't him and it would be unfair to you to be judged by the ghost of a dead man."

"You love him." Gunnar reached out and tucked an unruly curl behind her ear. "It would be unkind of me to ask you to stop. All I am asking is that you give me a chance."

"A chance?"

"Ja, come to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday." Gunnar grinned.

Hermione inclined her head, trying to hide the smile that had bloomed, full-fledged, on her face. "What do I need to wear?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable in." Gunnar made a move toward her, to kiss her cheek, but stopped. "Perhaps I will even give you a kiss on the cheek, min elskede."

"What does that mean?" Hermione cocked her head. "Min elskede?"

"Someday I'll tell you what it means."


End file.
